Libre
by Sara1308
Summary: Gracias a los efectos de una planta, Ron descubre los verdaderos deseos de Hermione Granger.


_El contexto principal del fic esta basado en un capitulo que vi de Smallville. La idea me gusto y decidí adaptarlo a un fic. A ver que les parece. _

**Un sueño hecho realidad**

Hacía frío, se cruzó de brazos con fuerza sobre su chaqueta tiritando, a medida que caminaba se ponía mas oscuro, pero con ayuda de su determinación seguía adelante, sabía que había visto algo extraño en esa planta cuando había ido ahí con Harry y Ron, y no se iría sin saber si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Prefirió no advertir a sus amigos de la búsqueda que hacía en ese momento, sabía que se negarían a dejarla ir sola alas profundidades del bosque prohibido, pero con todo lo que estaba pasando en el mundo mágico en ese momento, prefería no alentarlos con la idea de haber encontrado algo que tal vez solo haya sido su imaginación, y sobre todo evitar ponerlos en peligro. Más, cuando Harry se notaba desesperado de no poder hacer nada dentro de Hogwarts, pero los miembros de la Orden, los habían convencido de que lo mas conveniente para todos era que se quedaran en Hogwarts, y así lo habían hecho.

La encontró a lo lejos por el resplandor que expedía y se acerco a ella caminando un poco más rápido, se hincó a su lado y la observó de cerca, era como si sus pétalos fueran hojas mucho mas gruesas de lo normal y en el centro tenia algo que parecían espinas muy gruesas.

Hermione arrugo el seño pensando que podía hacer para verla moverse como la ocasión anterior. Y sin hacer nada, así fue, se movió como si la mirara a ella. Hermione acercó su mano al centro de la planta para conocer su textura y antes de tocarla, la planta disparó con fuerza una de sus espinas que se clavo en el dedo de Hermione. Se puso en pie de la sorpresa, no se imaginaba que pudiera hacer eso, se sentía como una aguja enterrada, dolía, la sacó con cuidado viendo como resbalaba la sangre de su dedo, guardó la espina en su bolsillo, y regreso al castillo, no había más que ver ahí, eso parecía ser sólo un mecanismo de defensa y nada peligroso… Por su puesto no podía ser nada parecido a un Horrocrux.

Nunca había estudiado una planta como esa en la clase de Herbología, no sabía de que se trataba, pero extrañamente comenzaba a sentirse diferente…

Llegó a su dormitorio y se recostó en la cama sin cambiarse de ropa.

_Entró a la habitación de los chicos, desde la puerta encontró a Ron durmiendo y camino hasta su cama sabiendo por primera vez, que la sensación de hacer lo prohibido se sentía gloriosa. _

_Se paró a un lado de la cama y lo observo con cuidado, todas las cobijas habían sido pateadas al borde de la cama y podía ver su cuerpo completo muy bien formado, ya lo había notado desde hacia dos años que comenzó a jugar Quidditch, pero aun así, no dejaba de notar que seguía mejorando. _

_Se fijo que nadie estuviera despierto y cerró las cortinas de ambos lados, se hinco a su lado, y comenzó a acercarse lentamente a su rostro finalmente lo besó. Ron abrió los ojos, la miró con una sonrisa, se abrazó a su cintura haciendo que ella se recostara sobre él y siguió besándola. _

… Entonces despertó…

- ¡Hermione despierta! – Le pedía Ginny jalándola por un brazo.

- ¿Porque? – Pregunto aun con los ojos cerrados en un gesto muy propio de Ron.

Ginny la miro con extrañeza, Hermione siempre era de las primeras en despertar.

- Porque ya casi todos acaban el desayuno y tú sigues durmiendo, ya casi tenemos que ir a la primera clase y… ¿Por qué no te cambiaste de ropa para dormir? –

- ¿Y cual es el problema con descansar un poco, creo que lo merezco – Le dijo incorporándose en la cama

- Si pero… se te hará tarde para la primera clase –

- ¿Y a ti desde cuando te preocupa eso? – Le dijo levantando las cejas. Ginny frunció el ceño.

- A mi no, a ti debería preocuparte, pero como quieras… Sólo vine porque Ron me insistió en que viniera a ver si estabas aquí, pero mejor me voy.

Hermione se quedo sola en la habitación con una sonrisa _Ron… siempre se preocupa por mi_

- ¿Por que crees que Hermione no haya venido a clase? – Le pregunto Ron cuando salían del aula de Encantamientos

- No lo sé… - A Harry también le parecía extraño, conociendo a Hermione, debía tener razones de mucho peso para faltar a clase, y si así lo era ¿porque no les había dicho nada?

- No me he encontrado con Ginny, le dije que fuera a buscarla a la habitación de las chicas… ¿Crees que este bien? – Le dijo preocupado.

Harry no respondió, se detuvo en medio del pasillo, como muchos otros alumnos que mantenían su vista fija en una misma dirección, entonces Ron también volteó…

Hermione venía caminando hacia ellos, se había maquillado, llevaba la falda del uniforme mucho mas arriba de lo que las otras chicas la tenían y la blusa y la corbata, con varios botones abiertos que formaban un gran escote. Pasó sonriéndoles a todos en el pasillo y saludo a varios chicos que Harry Ron dudaron que ella conociera.

Cuando llegó hasta ellos los demás siguieron su camino, pero algunos seguían viéndola hasta que tuvieron que meterse en otro pasillo.

- ¡Hola! – Los saludo con entusiasmo, su sonrisa no se iba, y cuando se encontró con Ron dejó su vista fija en él y su mirada cambio a una que nunca habían visto en ella, ni pensaron ver algún día. Su mirada lo recorrió de arriba abajo hasta que quedo nuevamente en su rostro, levanto una ceja y se mordió el labio inferior.

- Ron… -

Ron se había quedado como de piedra, no quería que ella se diera cuenta como la había mirado mientras venia caminando hacia ellos, pero no pudo evitarlo.

- Estaba pensando… si… - Hablaba eligiendo las palabras cuidadosamente, pero con mucha seguridad, lo que intimidaba más a Ron – podrías venir conmigo un momento.

Ron tragó saliva ruidosamente¿en que estaba pensando Hermione¿porque seguía sonriéndole de esa forma?

- Emmm… ¿A dónde? –

- Ven… - Y diciendo esto lo llevo jalándolo de la manga.

Harry se quedó en medio del pasillo sin entender ni una sola de las cosas que acababa de ver. Y fue de regreso hasta la sala común.

- ¡Ginny! – La llamó Harry cuando la vio cruzar el pasillo.

- Ah, hola Harry – La veía distraída

- ¿Qué pasa Ginny? –

- Bueno… no se si vas a creérmelo Harry… pero Hermione esta comportándose muy extraña…

Hermione abrió la puerta del baño de prefectos, verifico que no hubiera nadie, y jaló a Ron para que entrara con ella.

- ¿Qué haces? – Le preguntó con nerviosismo. Ella se acercó mas a él volviendo a usar la mirada de antes.

- ¿Por qué estas tan nervioso? – Le dijo con una risita.

- No estoy nervioso… - Hermione se acercó mas a su rostro y se quedó mirando fijamente sus labios.

- No crees que… - Levanto la vista a sus ojos – ¿Deberíamos disfrutar mas la vida?

Ron no respondió, y Hermione se alejo acercándose al borde de la piscina.

- Yo voy a hacerlo… -

Ron abrió tanto los ojos que parecía que se iban a salir ante la visión que tenía frente a él.

Hermione se había quitado zapatos y calcetines, y ahora se quitaba la falda que resbalo hasta su pie y con una patada calló en las manos de Ron, quien la dejó caer al suelo de la impresión.

- Hermione ¿Qué haces? – Ella no podía ser la misma Hermione que él conocía…

- Ya te lo dije… - Continuó quitándose la corbata y desabrochando su blusa. – Desde hoy voy a disfrutar la vida… - Aventó la blusa.

- Esto es una locura… - Ron se había puesto rojísimo, le daba mucha vergüenza la situación pero por mas que trataba de llevar su mirada a otra parte no podía, creía que una imagen como esa, se quedaría en sus sueños.

- Hacer locuras es mas divertido que estudiar ¿sabes, Lastima que me doy cuenta tan tarde… Esto es lo que quiero… ¿Tu también lo quieres? – Se dejó caer en el agua de la piscina, se sumergió un momento y asomo la cabeza - ¿Vienes Ron? –

- No… Hermione… Que tal si viene alguien… - Instintivamente Ron volteo a la puerta y seguía fija. Ahora Hermione salía de la piscina y caminaba hacia él con solo su ropa interior color rojo. Ron no podía creer lo que veía, no sólo por el comportamiento de su amiga, sino también por su cuerpo, nunca lo había visto tan completo y era mejor que en sus fantasías. _Por Dios, pero que estoy pensando_ Se regaño.

Se acerco más a él que la vez anterior, casi rozando sus labios, Ron comenzó a Cerrar los ojos sin poder resistirse

- He visto como me miras Ron… Se que me deseas, deja de reprimirte.

Hermione finalmente se arrojo a sus labios y Ron le correspondió dejándose llevar, era lo mejor que había experimentado nunca. Como había perdido tanto tiempo besando a Lavender, la sensación no se comparaba, en los labios de Hermione se sentía calidez, ternura y pasión al mismo tiempo.

Finalmente estaban experimentando aquello que siempre habían soñado, aquello que Ron había estado esperando sentir desde hacia años, un beso de la chica de quien estaba enamorado, la textura de sus labios, y la suavidad apasionada con que Hermione envestía contra los labios de Ron le resultaba exquisita, y no podía evitar preguntarse si su piel sabría igual.

Esa sensación que respondía a una de las pocas preguntas que Hermione Granger no había podido contestar, la pregunta que aparecía en su cabeza cada vez, que aprovechaba que nadie lo notaría, para mirar a Ron, mirar sus labios. ¿Cómo será besar a Ron?. Y la sensación era mejor de lo que había podido imaginar, creyó que no podría despegarse en mucho tiempo de sus labios… pero tendría que hacerlo… sólo porque la piscina estaba esperando…

Hermione Jaló a Ron por la cadera provocando que sus cuerpos se unieran más, y siguiéndose por su instinto, como lo había hecho desde que despertó, metió una mano dentro de la camisa de Ron y comenzó a recorrer su espalda.

Ron que había estado con los brazos erguidos a sus costados finalmente se decidió a abrazarse a su espalda mojada…

- Espera Hermione… - Ron logró frenar sus instintos y separarla cuidadosamente por los hombros. Todo eso era mucho mas de lo que había podido imaginar que algún día pasaría, y era maravilloso, pero algo extraño le estaba pasando a su amiga, no quería aprovecharse si la habían hechizado de alguna forma. - ¿Qué haces? –

- Sólo te doy ese empujoncito que necesitas desde hace años… - No dejaba de sonreír con esa mirada extrañamente… fogosa.

Y diciendo esto, Hermione tomó a Ron de la manó y llevo hasta el borde de la piscina

- ¿Qué haces? –

- Entra será divertido –

- No –

- Entonces tendré que darte otro empujoncito – con la punta de los dedos empujo delicadamente el hombro de Ron, y después de hacer movimientos exagerados con los brazos finalmente perdió el equilibrio y cayo al agua. Hermione reía risueña._ No se ve peligrosa… se ve más contenta… quizá esto no sea tan malo _Pensó Ron.

Se oyo como le daban vuelta a la manija de la puerta, Hermione reaccionó a tiempo y desapareció con un Puf, dejando a un Ron empapado y confundido mirando desde la alberca a la nueva directora de Hogwarts.

- ¿Entonces no se ha aparecido por aquí? – Les preguntó por tercera vez a Harry y Ginny en la sala común, mientras caminaba en círculos frente a ellos.

- ¡No Ron! – Le dijo Ginny exasperada – ¿Nos vas a explicar lo que pasó cuando estuviste con ella o vas a seguir enrojeciendo cada que te pregunto?

- Eeeh… Bueno… -

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Harry hablo.

- Ron… No quiero meterme en sus asuntos, pero… Hermione no parece… estarse comportando normal. No sabemos lo que le pasé, pero dudo que sea un ataque de rebelión, ella no es así… podría ser algo peligroso, es mejor nos lo digas… -

- Bueno… Esta bien… - Comenzó muy nervioso y enrojeció hasta las orejas – Me llevó hasta…

- ¡Ronald! – Era Lavender Brown que entraba por el hueco del retrato y caminaba a toda velocidad hacia Ron – Dile a tu noviecita que no se le ocurra volver a acercarse a mi, porque la próxima vez no me contendré de lanzarle cualquier hechizo

- ¿De que hablas? – Pregunto Harry, ya que Ron se había quedado con el ceño fruncido, aparentemente sin entender una palabra de lo que había dicho Lavender.

- De que Hermione Granger pasó junto a mi en la mañana y sin mas… dijo una palabra que prefiero no repetir… le pregunte que ocurría, y me dijo muchas cosas muy extrañas, me advirtió que no me volviera a acercar a Ron, y que él realmente nunca me quiso, que era patética la forma en que lo miro - Se veía mas alterada a medida que continuaba el relato - que es tiempo de aceptar que a quien siempre a querido es a ella... – Los ojos de Lavender se llenaron de lagrimas – me lo dijo delante de todos en el pasillo… - Ahogo un suspiro y todos la miraron avergonzados. – Así que sólo díganle que no vuelva a hacerme ese tipo de espectáculos frente a todos… - Volteó nuevamente hacia Ron. – Se que siempre la haz querido a ella… pero no tenía que publicarlo. – Y camino echa una fiera y conteniendo las lagrimas hasta la habitación de las chicas.

Todos se quedaron callados un momento asimilando toda la información hasta que Harry hablo.

- Definitivamente esa no es la Hermione que conozco… -

- Si, esto es muy raro… tienes que decirnos que pasó Ron – Le dijo Ginny seriamente.


End file.
